The electromagnetic contactor described in, for example, PTL 1 is known as an electromagnetic contactor that carries out opening and closing of a current path. In this electromagnetic contactor, a pair of fixed contacts disposed maintaining a predetermined distance and a movable contact disposed so as to be connectable to and detachable from the pair of fixed contacts are disposed inside a contact housing case. Further, an insulating cylinder is disposed on the inner side of the contact housing case so as to enclose the pair of fixed contacts and movable contact. An arc extinguishing permanent magnet that extinguishes an arc generated between the pair of fixed contacts and movable contact is positioned and held in a magnet housing portion in the insulating cylinder, and an arc extinguishing space is formed on the outer sides of the magnet housing portion in the longitudinal direction of the movable contact.